Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor device fabrication technology, and more particularly, to an image sensor including a light condensing member with a multilayer stepped structure and an electronic device having the same.
An image sensor refers to a device which converts an optical image into an electrical signal. Recently, due to the development of the computer industry and the communication industry, a demand for an image sensor with improved performance has increased in various fields such as digital cameras, camcorders, PCS (Personal Communication System), game machines, security cameras, medical micro-cameras, and robots.